Weighted Companion Girl?
by Omegaleo12
Summary: Aurora was always a gamer. Portal is her favorite of all games, and she has decided to revisit the first one again. After playing, she goes to bed and wakes up inside Aperture; in place of the Weighted Companion Cube! Follow Aurora in her adventures to get back home, perhaps making a friend along the way. R&R. Updates randomly, sometimes a lot at once, other times not for months.
1. WAT?

**Hey guys! This story is, just like the other one, a story that i came up with to amuse myself when I had gotten bored. It is a little on the strange side, but I'm pretty sure that it's original. o3o. I honestly don't know how long this is going to be, but I'll see as I go on. Oh yeah, and Cover Art! I've gotten much better at drawing in paint tool SAI, and this is just temporary. I'm still actualy working on it, but I think It looks pretty good so far! :D **

**So yeah. If you like Minecraft FanFiction, you should check out my other Book, The Crafting Chronicles: New Beginnings. I'm planning to make it into a full length book, so I could really appreciate your support. Anyway...**

**Enjoy the first Chapter! **

Chapter 1: WAT?

"Aurora, get off the game! It's 12:00 already! Seriously!" I sighed and shut down my computer. I had been playing the original portal, and was really enjoying getting back to it. I hadn't played it in like a year, and I was breezing through the chambers like there was no tomorrow. Of course I had to get off just when I finished test chamber 16. I was looking forward to seeing my old buddy, The Companion Cube. Oh well, I guess I'll do that some other time.

I slipped into my portal jammies, complete with a companion cube t-shirt. My long silver hair kept getting in my eyes after I took it out of a ponytail, so I just decided to keep it like that till morning. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I was a lot more tired than I thought I was, because I fell right asleep.

I woke up (to my surprise) sitting upright in what seemed to be a tube, rather than my comfy warm bed. I shook myself awake and looked around. Upwards, the vent seemed to continue for some ways, while underneath me there seemed to be a hatch that opened. I could see that the tube was sticking out from the ceiling, giving me a tiny view of my surroundings. I seemed to be in a somewhat small room that had a black screen on the wall and pretty much nothing else. I could hear something bouncing against a wall in the background. I went to remove my ponytail, when realized that my appearance had completely changed.

Examining myself, I was wearing a grey dress with what sort of looked like armored plates stitched into the tough fabric. In the center of the dress was a large metal circle with a pink heart embedded into it. I had Grey metal boots on, that connected to a pair of stockings made of the same material as the dress. On them were more metal plates, with tiny metal circles that had more hearts embedded into them. My hair is what shocked me the most. It had become a vibrant pink. I wore some kind of headband with; you guessed it. Another heart in the front. On the top of my head was some kind of metal headwear that I couldn't seem to remove.

What had happened to me? More importantly, where was I!? It was then that I noticed the Aperture Laboratories logo etched into the corner of my dress. No way. I was not inside Portal. There was just no way. This ain't a FanFiction story here, this is my life! Freaking out, I started banging on the sides of the glass tube. Although I mostly knew this wouldn't get me anywhere, I was pretty much at the brink of panicking. Well… not really the brink, I was pretty much there. After my efforts proved fruitless, I just sat down and curled up into a ball. I might have cried a bit, I'm not really sure. Hours passed, with nothing that interesting happening. I slowly regained my sanity as time went along. Eventually I just fell asleep due to stress.

Upon waking, I heard an elevator arriving from down the hallway. A young woman, about my age, walked down the hallway slowly. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit, and had her semi-short black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore some kind of device on her legs, which I guessed were the advanced knee replacements. In her hands was what I was almost sure was a portal gun. This had to be Chell. I doubt that any other test subject would survive past a few chambers. She looked up at the vent, and a robotic voice started to speak. "The Vital Apparatus Vent will deliver a Weighted Companion Cube in Three. Two. One." I guessed that the thing I was in was the vent, but I wasn't a Companion Cube! Then I pieced it together. The hearts all over my outfit, and the fact that I was in here must mean that I was here in place of the Companion Cube. This still made no sense whatsoever, but at least I was figuring some things out. The hatches opened beneath me and I started to fall to the ground, only to be caught by Chell and her portal gun. I didn't know that the portal gun could hold a person up, but there never were any people to try it on in the game. She set me free from the gun's gravitational field and stared at me with a confused look on her face. The mechanical voice that I now assumed was GlaDoS spoke up again. "The Weighted Companion Cube will accompany you through the test Chamber. Please take care of it." I looked at her and introduced myself.

"Hello, my name is Aurora. Look, I'm just as confused as you are about this. I know that I'm not a companion cube, and that I look like one anyway. I'm; to my knowledge, a human just like you. I'm… not from around here. Not from this universe to be exact. Your name is Chell, right?" She pointed at her throat and made an x-sign with her hands, indicating that she couldn't speak. "Yes, I know that you're a mute." She was surprised by this. "I know a lot about this place, because where I come from, this world is a video game. One that I've beaten quite a few times to be exact." This really boggled her mind; to the point that she was rubbing her head. "Now, I can lead you through these test chambers safely, due to the fact that I've done this many times before." She nodded, and we went to go complete the chamber.

The first thing that I realized was that I was going to need to act as if I were the cube to get past many of these obstacles. The first one was a real pain, due to the fact that I had to get on my hands and knees to let Chell up the ledges. She then lifted me up to the ledge with the portal gun. After doing this a second time, we went to go down the next hallway. What stopped us was the high energy pellet that flew directly past our faces, and almost hit us. I was stumped on how we were going to get passed this test without a cube. "How are we supposed to do this? It's impossible…" Suddenly, she lifted me up (against my will) and went to walk down the hall using me as a shield. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU CRAZY" I couldn't move, as the gravitational field of the gun locked me in place and wouldn't allow me to move. I could see the high energy pellet coming closer and closer… I closed my eyes for what I assumed would be my demise. Bang! I opened my eyes to see that the pellet had simply deflected off my chest. Well that was a relief. "Good thinking… But could ya ask me next time!?" She smiled innocently and continued on. GlaDoS piped in again.

"The symptoms most commonly produced by enrichment center testing are superstition, perceiving inanimate objects as alive, and hallucinations. The Enrichment Center reminds you that the Weighted Companion Cube will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak." Orly GlaDoS? I speak more than you do. Asshole. Chell looked at me with a nervous stare, most likely because of what she had just said. I smiled kindly.

"Don't worry, I don't even have a knife. GlaDoS is just trying to scare you. She still thinks I'm a cube, so what does she know?" I could see the uneasiness fade from her expression. She nodded, and used me as a shield again to block another pellet. It sort of felt weird being used like an object, but it was necessary. We came up to a large room next, where I directed Chell where to shoot portals to send the pellet into the catcher. As it went in, the first of three platforms rose up. We then jumped down and walked over to the next section of the test. Chell lifted me on top of a platform with the gun, and I waited there while she went and stepped on the second button to open the door. This let the first pellet we had encountered through to the catcher. GlaDoS said something about in the event of the Cube speaking, to disregard its advice. I was mostly ignoring her at this point. We went to the final room, and I deflected the pellet with my body into the catcher. Finally finished, we walked back to the main room and jumped across the platforms. I stood on the button, and GlaDoS started to speak.

"You did it! The Weighted Companion Cube certainly brought you good luck. However, it cannot accompany you for the rest of the test and, unfortunately must be euthanized." Chell's eyes widened, as well as mine. I forgot about this part of the test. I don't want to die in a fire! And the doors wouldn't open unless I was incinerated in the machine. And I could see that Chell didn't want to do it either. She must enjoy having some kind of human interaction. But… what was there to do? It's not like there's a button to just drop another companion cube; a non-human one at that. We sat there for what seemed like forever, trying to figure a way for me to escape this alive. GLaDoS kept saying things, trying to get her to do it.

I looked at Chell and said, "I started thinking… if I have to die so that you can continue on, then that is what must be done…" I could see the sadness in her eyes, and she shook her head. Even though she denied it, she also knew that this was the only way. "Look, I don't want to die either, but if you don't do this, then we'll both just sit here until we do anyway. We should just get it over with. It's worse to prolong this." I could see her eyes watering. She hadn't even known me that long, and she already cared this much? She really was a good person. Honestly, I'm not sure why I'm willing to do this, but there is no possible way that I think I could survive. If Chell had a chance to survive though, I want to help her do it. She hugged me, as a goodbye.

I went and stood on the big button to let Chell into the other room I then went and stood on top of the incinerator doors. I could see her looking at me through the glass, getting ready to push the button. She was on the verge of crying. She held her hand over the button that would end my life. I, for the second time in one day, prepared for my own death. I closed my eyes, and heard the doors open beneath me.

**Review, Review, Review! I need your opinion, good or bad.**

**I NEED THEM.**

**NAOW!**

**o3o**


	2. Unexpected Solution

**Ello! I'm back! I should be updating this more often. I need to get back into my writing habits, but it's SOOOOOOO easy to get distracted and sidetracked I guess that I'll just have to try harder from now on. I will continue writing this until it seems done, or I run out of ideas. Which is kind of hard to do when writing about something that already exists. I guess I meant motivation. This is kind of short, but I'ma do my best to make these longer from now on.**

**Hey, what's a Mary-Sue? Cause I have no Idea... o3o**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Solution

Of course I come up with an idea as she presses the button. Just great. As the ground gave way beneath my feet, I reacted and grabbed the edge of the incinerator before I could fall in. I pulled myself up quickly, before I was cut in half by the doors. That was way too close for comfort. I looked over to Chell, who still had her eyes closed. It looked like she was crying. I then realized that if I had fallen in, there would have been no way for Chell to get out of the room. It's a good thing I saved myself. I went over to the button and stood on it, notifying Chell that I had in fact, not been burned to a crisp. She smiled almost immediately and came over to embrace me. She would have been devastated, causing the death of another human being.

She let go after about a minute. "Chell, I had an idea. Would you lend me your portal gun for a minute?" She nodded and handed it to me. I wrapped my hands around this magnificent device. It felt so strange to finally hold it for myself. She showed me how to shoot the orange and blue portals. It was pretty simple. I then walked with her into the previous room we had been in, where there was a broken panel. Looking behind it, there were a bunch of broken security cameras. I directed Chell to help me carry them to the incinerator. Once we had carried around five of them to the machine and placed them on top of the doors, I went back and stood on the big button. Chell went into the room and opened the hatches. The cameras went tumbling inside, and GLaDoS spoke up.

"You euthanized your faithful Companion Cube more quickly than any test subject on record. Congratulations." I couldn't even express how happy I was that my asinine plan had worked. Honestly, this was a last ditch effort to save myself. She came out of the room smiling, glad that we had figured out a solution.

"Shall we continue?" She nodded, and we made our way to the elevator. In my own happiness, I completely forgot about the emancipation grid in the doorway. I obliviously walked through it, and was stopped by a painful sensation in my gut. It felt like I had been burned all over my body. I fell to my knees from the sudden pain. I didn't seem to be disintegrating, which is a good sign, but that didn't relieve the burning sensation I was experiencing. Chell, noticing my reaction, helped me up and into the elevator. She looked a little concerned, but I told her that I was fine. Just a little unprepared. I should be able to cope with it from now on. I should have realized that since I was here in place of the cube that I wouldn't pass through completely unharmed. Still, since I was not actually the cube, I wasn't disintegrated. Ugh.

As the elevator moved, I took some time to think. How many chambers are after this? I think that it's only 18 and 19. After we make it through those, we'll have to escape the way you do in the game. This should be challenging, considering there are two people and only one portal gun. Oh well, we'll make it work somehow. It was kind of awkward being around Chell, obviously because she couldn't speak. We just stood there in silence. Before we kill GLaDOS, I should try to make her fix Chell's voice. With the amount of advanced technology Aperture has come up with, there should be some way to fix her voice. Whatever. I'll just take things as they come. The elevator doors opened up, and we walked out. On the wall was another panel that said Chamber 18, with a bunch of little pictures below showing ways to die in the test. Lovely. GLaDOS decided to speak up. "The experiment is nearing its conclusion. The Enrichment Center is required to remind you that you will be baked, and then there will be cake." Chell thought nothing of this, not knowing what GLaDOS's true intentions were yet. She will know what to do when the time comes, because she's Chell, right? If not, I can just help her out anyway. She led the way, shooting portals to progress. I would then follow her through them.

After getting up all the platforms, we came to the gigantic room that sort of tests all the things that you've learned thought the story. I waited and watched as Chell dispatched the turrets and powered the platform with the energy pellet. It was quite awesome to see her complete the chambers from a third person point of view. She was very efficient and perfect in completing each task. Her movements weren't limited here like in the game, so it makes sense. As the platform activated, I played my part by activating the panel from here so that she wouldn't have to go across herself to press the other button. She flew out of the well placed portal, grabbed the cube, and made her way back over to me. I pressed the button to let her back into the previous area, and we continued on.

The next room was one that I had problems with when playing. It was where you had to retain your speed through each portal to be able to reach the next platform. Only one person could do this at a time, so Chell got up to the top, set down a portal, and I made my way though. One painful emancipation grid later, and we were through the chamber. I didn't catch what GLaDOS said through my pain, but I think it had to do with electricity. It doesn't really matter much. I'm glad that the Companion Cube chamber was late in the lineup, because I wouldn't have wanted to go through 15 other chambers just to get to this point.

Thinking about the future, what was I going to do once we killed GLaDOS? How was I going to get back home? Maybe after I "Complete" the game, I will be sent home by whatever mysterious force sent me here in the first place. Home sounded quite nice about now. Well, I've still got to get to that point, so I shouldn't rush myself. As we stepped into the last test chamber, I prepared myself.

**Reviews Please. **

**When 50 or so people read this and only one or two stops to review, it is kind of discouraging...**


	3. Writing on the Walls

**Annnnnnd... Done. Between this and my other story, my brain is starting to hurt. Too much typing. *Rubs Head*. But anyway, now that I know what a sue is, I think I understand why you said that. I made Chell get attached to Auora, and she hadn't even known her for more than like an hour. I did this intentionally, because Chell is supposed to be attached to the Companion Cube, and Auora is supposed to BE like the Companion Cube. I wasn't doing it for any other reason. So there.**

**o3o**

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Writing on the Walls

I was actually quite nervous about the events to come. If I didn't react quick enough, or I missed the portal, I would be dead. But I really shouldn't distract myself with worrying, because I might die before then anyway. I watched Chell complete the first part of the test. I felt kind of useless, but I didn't have a portal gun, so there wasn't much that I could do. Two portals later, and the ball flew into the catcher. A line of moving platforms activated, and we stepped onto the first one. This part is quite dodgy in game. One wrong movement and you fall in. It's much easier when you can just hang onto the sides of the portal and wait there. It was still tricky with two people, but we managed. I'm glad that I have a good grip. Instead of getting rid of the rebounding high energy pellet, we simply ducked underneath it. Finally, the tests were done. Now on to the exam.

GLaDOS started her little speech that she says at the end of Chamber 19, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at the large fire pit in front of us. The large orange flames were much more intimidating when you were actually there. I could feel the heat on my face. By the time I had come out of my intense fear, Chell was tapping me on the shoulder. She had already placed the portals, and was getting ready to leap. I nodded to her. She jumped through the portal, and I followed her. I leaped, and for a split second, it looked like I missed. Luckily, that was not the case. I flew right through, and landed next to her on the upper platform. GLaDOS, surprised by our unwillingness to stand there and be killed in a fire, started to speak.

"What are you doing? Stop it! I... I..." She started freaking out for a moment before regaining her composure. "We are pleased that you made it through the final challenge where we pretended we were going to murder you. We are very, very happy for your success. We are throwing a party in honor of your tremendous success. Place the device on the ground, then lie on your stomach with your arms at your sides. A party associate will arrive shortly to collect you for your party. Make no further attempt to leave the testing area. Assume the party escort submission position or you will miss the party." Chell rolled her eyes. I'm glad that she doesn't take anything GLaDOS says as true, because in the game, there is no way to know what she actually thinks about her. Ready to start escaping, we followed the makings that I assume Doug Rattman made on the walls. It was really quite creepy, due to the fact that I'm pretty sure he used his own blood to do it. I hoped I was wrong.

The behind the scenes parts of the laboratory were actually easier to navigate than the test chambers were, which was a relief. The ways for you to get squashed were quite numerous, but we made it through unharmed. All the time we went, GLaDOS would say stupid things trying to get us to stop, and surrender. Of course, we completely ignored her. We arrived at a large room, with turrets all around. Chell started to go, but I stopped her. I knew that she was good with the portal gun, but this wasn't like in the game. You don't regenerate health after being shot. You bleed. And then die. So I asked her to let me do this area. The turrets tend to aim at your torso, and I was completely invulnerable there, thanks to my dress. She unwillingly handed it to me, and I set off. I remembered what to do here. You simply place portals behind the turrets, go through, and disable them. Easy, right? Not so much. I nearly got shot in the head, twice. Luckily, it seemed my prediction was right. They mostly shot at my body, not the exposed skin. When I was finally done, I handed Chell her portal gun back. I felt good that I was able to help her, and not just be a burden to her. The fact that she had to wait for me to follow her though each portal must have been a pain.

We continued on, the worst of it over. After walking for a little while longer, we came to a catwalk. I knew from memory that this area is very close to her main chamber. Honestly, I was far more worried about this fight than any of the other tests we've had to face. The fight against GLaDOS wasn't really that threating in game, but in real life, you only get one try. And then it's game over. Done. Dead. Another thing that worries me is how she might react to me. She might not even realize I'm there, and just focus on Chell like in the original story. I hope that is how it will go, because it might completely alter the future or something. And then I would be clueless on what we should do next. And even if everything does go the way it's supposed to, what if I don't get sent back home? Chell is supposedly dragged back into aperture by the party escort bot. Will I just die in the explosions? They don't really give you much information on what happened after you kill GLaDOS, just that everything blows up. The Lab Rat comic fills you in a little bit on what happens after, but it isn't really clear about it. Oh god. I need to stop thinking about this stuff, or my head will explode… Just calm down. Everything is going to be fine.

I hope.

**And I think this is a perfect place to stop. Definitely. Cause I really like ending right before important events. Because I'm evil. *Laughs Maniacally* **

**What time is it? It's Review Time!**


	4. GLaDOS

**EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Everyone! How's Life? That's nice. So yeah, here is a new chapter. I am pretty damn tired at the moment, so forgive me if this is really brief and stuff, or I say somthing weird. This chapter, in my opinion, is a little messy in some spots, partly due to the fact that I can barely keep my eyes open right now. The other reason would be that I wanted to end this chapter at the end of the first Portal, so I really had to stretch some of the parts. But I shouldnt have those problems in the upcoming chapters, so dont worry.**

**I don't really have anything else of value to say, so enjoy Chapter 4!**

**o3o**

Chapter 4: GLaDOS

"Well you found me. Congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behavior, the only thing you've managed to break so far is my heart." We had finally made it. I looked at GLaDOS with an expression of hatred. She was the one who had repeatedly tried to kill us over and over again. I wasn't sure what I should do. Should I hide, to prevent some kind of rip in the space time continuum, or should I try to help Chell? GLaDOS seemed rather still, which was strange. I guess that I was so used to the way GLaDOS was in Portal 2, that I forgot how different she was in the first one. I figured that it would be better if I didn't intervene, so I looked around for a hiding spot. But sadly, it seemed it was too late. "Wait, who are you? I only remember there being one of you, not two." I sighed, and gave up on plan A. "No matter. I'll just kill you as well." Well, it looks like the universe isn't tearing at the seams, so that's a plus. She started to speak again. "You both chose this path. Now I have a surprise for you two. Deploying surprise in five, four…" As if on cue, the Morality Core fell off or her robotic frame, and hit the ground with a loud thud. "Time out for a second. That wasn't supposed to happen. Do you see that thing that fell out of me? What is that? It's not the surprise... I've never seen it before." I turned to Chell. She seemed to know what we had to do, as she usually does.

"Go over there and get ready to press the button. I'll grab the sphere." She nodded here head and portaled over to it. I went over and grabbed the sphere. It was pretty heavy, but I managed. Once I was at the incinerator, I signaled to Chell. She pressed the button, and I dropped the sphere in. A loud explosion sounded out, confirming the destruction of the core.

"You are kidding me. Did you just stuff that Aperture Science Thing We Don't Know What It Does into an Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator? That has got to be the dumbest thing that-whoah. Whoah, whoah, whoah." GLaDOS seemed appalled at what we did. She stopped talking mid-sentence, her voice changing. "Good news: I figured out what that thing you just incinerated did. It was a morality core they installed after I flooded the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin to make me stop flooding the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin. So get comfortable while I warm up the neurotoxin emitters." Large timers lit up all around us, counting down from five minutes. Green gas began to emit from nozzles on the wall. Even though I knew this was coming, I still felt panicky.

A rocket turret emerged from the ground. It went to line up with Chell, and she started to set up her portals. The turret shot a rocket that flew right through the portal and into GLaDOS's frame. One of the cores went flying off, but she caught it in some kind of gravitational beam and held it just out of reach. While Chell used her portal gun to retrieve the Curiosity Core, I jumped onto GLaDOS's body. "Get off of me!" She was surprised that I actually had the nerve to touch her. Holding on to her rocking frame, I ripped off the "Cake Core" and jumped down. Chell gave me the Curiosity Core, and I dragged both of them to the Incinerator. After I placed them on top of the hatch, Chell pressed the button. They fell straight in. Two more explosions sounded, and GLaDOS let out a big scream. I actually wasn't sure why this hurt her, because they were already detached from her body. We repeated the whole process one more time, and the last core went tumbling on into the fire. An explosion was heard, bigger than any of the previous ones. Everything in the room started to break apart and fly into the air. I covered my ears to protect them from all the noise. GLaDOS's voice became very fast and high pitched, before finally stopping. I could see Chell looking at the chaos ensuing all around us. She didn't seem to know where to go. Neither did I. I felt myself being pulled into the air, starting to float towards the ceiling, which was in ruins. I grabbed onto some pipes on the wall to prevent from being sucked upwards. I could see Chell desperately grabbing around, trying to find something to hold. She had lost the portal gun, and was about to fly past me. I grabbed her hand before that happened. Desperately, she clung onto my hand as I clung onto the pipe. I held onto it for what seemed like forever, but in reality was most likely only a minute. I started to lose my grip, and to make matters worse, the pipe had started to detach from the wall. I groaned, as I was stretched between holding onto two things at once. Things were still exploding around us, and the debris was still flying all over the room. Just as I thought I had gotten a better grip, I large piece of metal came out of nowhere and bashed me in the stomach. I let go, flying higher and higher into the air.

After flying out a hole in the roof, I was propelled at least 50 feet into the air. Bellow me was a parking lot. I started to fall back to the ground. I was surely dead. It was then that I remembered my boots. They seemed to function as advanced knee replacements, I wasn't sure why though. Then again, I also didn't know why I got a burning sensation in my gut every time I walk through an emancipation grid, so it's probably best for me not to ask questions. I directed my aching body straight, with my feet pointing towards the ground. As I hit, I felt my knees turn to jelly. While the boots do help, they aren't truly as functional as the Knee Replacements. I fell down to the ground, my conciseness fading with each passing second. I noticed Chell, miraculously, had landed a few feet away from me. She had already passed out. I tried to stay awake, but my vision faded to black.

**If you do read this (Which I know a decent amount of people do) could you please leave a review on what you think? Yes, I do say this at the end of each chapter, because when I don't, I get zero reviews. People of this era have the attention span of a goldfish, including myself. So don't feel bad.**

**o3o**


	5. Oh Boy, Fun

**Hello! Andddddd we're on to Portal 2! This should be a lot more fun to write, so expect lots more chapters from here! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**o3o**

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Oh boy, Fun

"Good morning. You have been in suspension for -fifty- days. In compliance with state and federal regulations, all testing candidates in the Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center must be revived periodically for a mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise." I opened my eyes to a small room. Well, this sure ain't home. I sat up in the bed that I don't remember getting into. When I turned to my right, I saw Chell was with me. The Party escort bot that usually drags Chell inside must have grabbed me too. Well this is just great. Chell yawned and got up, seemingly still half asleep. She unzipped the top of her jumpsuit and tied it around her waist. She must have been hot or something. The announcer spoke a second time. "You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer, look up at the ceiling." A loud buzzer sounded, and she obeyed. I did the same, not having much other choice. The announcer listed off a few more things that we had to do before telling us to get back into the bed. I decided to make my own decision. After going up to the door, I found that it was securely shut tight, with no chance of me getting out. I sighed, and against my better judgment got back into the bed. After lying down for a short while, I slowly drifted to sleep.

"Good morning. You have been in suspension for nine nine nine nine nine..." The announcer continued with his ramblings, while I rubbed my eyes. I felt pretty groggy, despite probably being asleep for a year or two now. Honestly, I don't know how long the gap is between Portal 1 and 2 is, but I'm pretty sure that it is longer than that. The announcer was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hello? Anyone in there?" It's him. The biggest moron to ever exist. He started knocking on the door, and yelling at us to open the door. "Are you going to open this door? At any…" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"JEESUS, I'M COMING! SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!" That got him to stop talking, and quick. Chell got up along with me, and went to open the door. She turned the handle, and the door flew open.

"AH! Oh. My. God. You look terribl- ummm... good. Looking good, actually." He slid to the center of the room on his little management rail. He focused his optic on me. "Wait, who are you? There is only supposed to be one person in this room."

"I'm Aurora. The escort bot dragged me here along with Chell." I decided not to tell him about the whole *This World is a video game* thing, because he'd probably blow a fuse trying to think about it. Even Chell had a little trouble understanding what I had told her. "I'm…" It took me a second to force myself to say it. "A companion cube. Sort of." That is basically what I was in this universe. A human companion cube.

"But aren't companion cubes supposed to be… I don't know… Cubes? Oh well, whatever. There are more important things that need to be done right now." A panel opened, and he slid into the little control part of the roof. "Ok, you MIGHT want to hold on to something. Just a word of advice." A large engine started up, and the entire room started to shake. I grabbed onto part of the wall to avoid toppling over. Chell grabbed a lamp that was attached to the wall. The room started to move, and the walls started collapsing, and crumbling. About five seconds later, half of the room had been completely obliterated. The metal framework of the room was the only thing holding together the floor beneath us.

"How you doing down there? You still holding on?" We crashed into another… I don't even know what it is because of how destroyed it was.

"You know, you are an AWFUL driver."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that." He continued babbling on and on about irrelevant things, like the management getting angry at him for the other dead test subjects. The management most likely was killed by GLaDOS a long time ago. It didn't stop him from talking though, and I didn't feel like saying anything back to him. Finally, we reached the wall separating us, and the testing track. "Okay, almost there. On the other side of that wall is one of the old testing tracks. There's a piece of equipment in there we're gonna need to get out of here. I think this is a docking station. Get ready..." Oh shit. I backed up to the back of the room and held onto the door handle. I braced for impact as he rammed right into the wall. "Good news: that is NOT a docking station." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious! I definitely didn't realize that!" He ignored my sarcastic remark, and continued on.

"I'm going to attempt a manual override on this wall. Could get a bit technical! Hold on!" He backed the room up much further, and rammed the wall so hard that I almost flew across the room. I could see Chell holding on for her life. "Almost there! Remember: you're looking for a gun that makes holes. Not bullet holes, but- well, you'll figure it out. Really do hold on this time!" I held on with all my strength, but it wasn't my fault that the doorknob came out. When he hit the wall this time, I went flying through the wall of the room, and into the small glass box from the first game. Well, this is a great start. I hope that my luck doesn't continue like this. Because sometimes, luck can be the difference between life and death.

**What Time Is It? **

**Review Time!**

**o3o**


	6. Familiarity

**Well hey there peeps! The reason that this chapter took a while was because I have lots of life stuff going on at the moment, and I also have been working on The Crafting Chronicles, which takes priority over this story. I tried to make it longer than the other ones, but my brain is kind of short circuiting from sleep deprivation at the moment. So I at least made it longer than most of the other chapters. I'm too tired to say much of anything else right now, so I'll leave you guys on that.**

**Enjoy Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: Familiarity

"Ow." I lifted myself up off the ground. Chell lowered herself down into the small chamber.

"Yikes, that HAD to hurt. Are you Ok?" I was pretty sure that he could care less about my well-being, but I answered him anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Ah, good! Well, get going, and I'll meet you up ahead!" I sighed, and looked around the room. It definitely was the same area from the first game. An announcer sounded out on the loudspeaker.

"Hello, and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. We are currently experiencing technical difficulties due to circumstances of potentially apocalyptic significance beyond our control. However, thanks to Emergency Testing Protocols, testing can continue. These pre-recorded messages will provide instructional and motivational support, so that science can still be done, even in the event of environmental, social, economic, or structural collapse. The portal will open, and emergency testing will begin in three, two, one." An orange portal appeared on the wall. Looking at Chell, I could tell that she didn't want to go through this for a second time, but she walked through it anyway. I followed her, and we walked into the first test chamber. At least this would be easy for both of us. Easy for me because I had played the game before. Easy for Chell because she had already completed the chambers. The first test was extremely simple. All we had to do was take the cube and place it on the button. The door slid open, and Chell walked through. I took a deep breath, and walked through the grid.

"You have just passed through an Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill, which vaporizes most Aperture Science equipment that touches it." While I was prepared for the sensation, my body hadn't had to experience something so painful in a long time. I dropped to my knees, and Chell turned around, remembering that I couldn't just walk through them like her.

"Ugh- Don't worry, I'm fine. Just have to get used to it again…" She nodded, and walked over to the tiny elevator. After collecting my bearings, I stood up and walked into the lift with her. While it wasn't really meant for two people, we were able to fit inside without it feeling claustrophobic. The doors closed, and we descended downwards. We sat there, waiting for a short period of time before arriving at the next chamber. We completed the test, this one being no more challenging than the last. As I had expected, the pain was not as severe the second time I walked through the grid, although I sure did feel it. This was so easy. We walked into the rather small lift, and continued on our way. The announcer started speaking again.

"Because of the technical difficulties we are currently experiencing, your test environment is unsupervised. Before re-entering a relaxation vault at the conclusion of testing, please take a moment to write down the results of your test. An Aperture Science Reintegration Associate will revive you for an interview when society has been rebuilt." I honestly didn't really listen to what it was saying, because none of it really mattered. When the elevator stopped, we walked into the third test chamber. Hanging behind the broken wall was Wheatley, sliding along on his little management rail.

"Hey hey! You made it! There should be a portal device on that podium over there. I can't see it though... Maybe it fell off. Do you want to go and have a quick look?"

I looked at him. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Eh-heh… um… no. Not really." I sighed, and walked up to the podium, completely forgetting the fact that the ground is unstable and will collapse when you stand on it. I squealed as I fell quite a far distance downwards, luckily landing on my feet. Chell landed next to me. Wheatley called down to us. "Hello? Can you see the portal gun?" He paused. "Also, are you alive? That's important, should have asked that first."

"And you just realized this?" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Um… anyway, do you see it? Because we actually really need that gun."

"Here, give me a minute. I think that I see something up ahead." I walked along the water filled corridor, and into an open room. There were a bunch of panels that were lined up like a staircase, with the portal gun sitting on top. "Yeah, it's right here."

"Brilliant! Well, keep on going through the chambers, and I'll meet up with you in a few chambers!" I felt no need to reply to him, and he was probably gone already anyway. I walked up the steps and picked the device up off the ground. I turned to Chell.

"You want it?" She just shrugged. "Well I you don't really care, I guess I'll hold it." I shot a blue portal at the wall to connect with the orange one that was higher up, on top of the ledge. We continued on, and I used the portal gun to create a path when necessary. The announcer spoke to us as we went along.

"Some emergency testing may require prolonged interaction with lethal military androids. Rest assured that all lethal military androids have been taught to read and provided with one copy of the Laws of Robotics. To share. If you feel that a lethal military android has not respected your rights as detailed in the Laws of Robotics, please note it on your self-reporting form. A future Aperture Science Entitlement Associate will initiate the appropriate grievance-filing paperwork." I don't know why the announcer even bothers saying that, because there aren't any turrets in the chamber, or the next one. In fact, I don't think you even encounter a turret until GLaDOS is the one testing you. I don't really care, but there isn't much else to think about, so I get bored without someone to speak with. The next test was just as simple as I remembered which I was glad about. The announcer started speaking again. "This next test is very dangerous. To help you remain tranquil in the face of almost certain death, smooth jazz will be deployed in three. Two. One." The music made me laugh, because of how ridiculous Aperture really was. Chell smiled at the music, because it was a little bit of color in her world of grey. She has had a rather unpleasant life, and I felt kind of bad for her. After placing yet another cube on another button, I followed Chell though the door and into the next chamber. It was sort of nice that we didn't have to squeeze into the tiny elevator, at least for a little longer. It wasn't really that bad, but I didn't enjoy it. More cubes, and more buttons. Oh joy. We completed this test with ease, and went on to finish the next two chambers.

Walking into chamber 8, I saw Wheatley hanging, waiting for us. "Ah! You made it! Great! Here, place a portal on that wall over behind me, and come on through." After hopping though the portal, he started speaking again. "Okay, listen, let me lay something on you here. It's pretty heavy. They told me NEVER NEVER EVER to disengage myself from my Management Rail. Or I would DIE." Oh god, he really is an idiot.

"Just detach. They were lying. You'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't think they were." I bickered with him until he finally gave in.

"Fine… Get ready to catch me. One… Two… THREE!" I flicked on the gravitational field just as he fell in front of the gun. After a few seconds, he opened his eye. "Oh. Well then. It seems you were right." Of course I was. "Ok, plug me into that stick on the wall." I fit him into the plug. "Here, turn around for a moment, would you?" We did as he said, knowing there was no way he would do it while I was watching. A few beeps later, and a panel in the wall opened up, revealing a passageway behind it. "Bam! Secret passage!" I picked him back up, and walked through the newly accessed door. I couldn't help but think about the fact that we were getting relatively close to GLaDOS's chamber. I was worried about what would happen. She only needed Chell for testing. She might just kill me. I shuddered at the thought of death. After all the things that I had overcome since I had gotten here, I had gained a sense of invincibility. I couldn't imagine dying after all the things that I had been through. I scolded myself. I need to stop overthinking things and just see how everything turns out. I just hope it doesn't turn out badly.

**Reviews are Appreciated! ;)**


	7. Here We Go Again

**And I'm back. Sorry for the EXTREMELY LONG DELAY inbetween these chapters, but I have alot of things going on right now in my life. But still, I will never give up on any of my fanfics. I hate it when people do that. It's actually really depressing when it happens. Anyway, enjoy chapter 7!**

**Derp.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Here We Go Again**

I walked down the corridor with Chell trailing behind me. Wheatley kept babbling on about whatever he had on his mind. I've just learned to tune him out unless he's actually saying something of value; and that isn't often. We came up to a catwalk with one of those transport pipes on the side of it. There was a little turret sitting inside of it. It saw us, and started calling out.

"Hello? Hello! Hello!" Wheatley looked annoyed.

"Oh no…" I knew what he would say. I felt bad for the poor thing, because it wouldn't shoot us, even if it had the chance. "Yes, hello! No, we're not stopping!" I continued walking, and to my surprise, it focused its optic directly on me. It squinted.

"You're Different." Holy crap. The turret didn't say that in the game. How did it know that I wasn't from here?! Even if it meant that in a different way, it caught me off guard. Then it said something else. "Like me…" Ok, that's it. I couldn't save it from the tube in the game, but I could now. Real world physics apply here. Which means…

"HEY, HEY, WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU-" I slammed Wheatley into the glass with all of my strength. The pipe shattered, just as I had hoped. "Owwwwww… What was that for?!" I continued ignoring him, and reached into the tube. I grabbed the body of the turret, and hoisted it onto my shoulders. I looked over at Chell. She still looked slightly surprised at what I had done.

"Can you carry him? Because I'm not able to hold both of these guys." She came out of her state of shock, and nodded. I handed the portal gun to her, and I started walking again. The turret looked down at me from its perch.

"Thank you…" I smiled.

"No problem." The robot almost looked happy, although it's nearly impossible to tell. Wheatley finally started speaking again.

"I thought I said that we WEREN'T stopping. Remember when I said that?" I glanced back at him.

"Well I don't really care what you said. So get over it."

"Whatever. I'm not going to argue with you all day. I have something important to say, so listen up. In order to escape, we're going to have to go through HER chamber. And she will probably kill us if, um, she's awake. If you want to just call it quits, we could just sit here. Forever."

"It's fine, she's off." _At least until you get your damn hands on the control panel._

"And how do you know this?" I sighed.

"Do you really think that she wouldn't know we're here if she was online? And also, do you think the facility would be all broken down like this if she was on? NO! It would be all neat and tidy, and she'd already have us in test chambers. So stop your damn worrying, and shut up. Please?" I was quite good at making him see reason, because he actually did. I walked down the long hallway, and through the door to GLaDOS' chamber. This room had to be in the worst condition out of all the rooms we'd come across so far. It makes sense, because the main explosion came from here. GLaDOS sat in a wrecked pile of machinery. Wheatley decided it would be a good opportunity to start talking again.

"There she is... What a nasty piece of work she was, honestly. Like a proper maniac. You know who ended up, do you know who ended up taking her down in the end? You're not going to believe this. Supposedly it was only two humans. Mind blowing, really." I laughed to myself.

"Yeah, we know." He looked at me, surprised.

"Wait, how could you know that? I don't understand."

"Because we were the ones who did it." Silence. I wonder what he's thinking right now. About a minute later, he responded.

"BWAHAHAH! That's too much! You're kidding right?" I imagined that he'd be wiping the tears of laughter out of his eyes if he were human.

"No. I'm dead serious." He stopped laughing. He eyed Chell, and she nodded.

"No… No way… You two? Seriously? I mean, I know that you guys have lasted longer than any other test subject has; most usually die on the first few chambers, one way or another. But I'm not sure if I can really believe you on this. You know what? It's not really that important right now. You know what IS important? Escaping. Let's get on with this." Honestly, I didn't really care if he believed me or not, so I continued walking. I came to a large drop. I kept a tight grip on the robot.

"Are you ready?" She heard me (I've decided that it's a she) and responded.

"Go! Jump!" I nodded, and stepped off the ledge, making sure to land on my feet. I hit the ground, and I had managed to not drop the turret. I stepped away from the drop zone, to allow Chell to follow. I heard Wheatley start blubbering about something before Chell just decided to jump.

"AHHHH!" Wheatley screamed the entire way down. Chell landed on her feet, keeping the portal gun in a firm grip. "Still held! Still bein' held. That's a great job. You've applied the grip. We're all fine. That's tremendous." I just sighed and went on my way. We soon came up to the elevator room with all of the switches in it. "This is the main breaker room." I walked in. "Look for a switch that says ESCAPE POD. Alright? Don't touch ANYTHING interested in anything else. Don't TOUCH anything else. Don't even LOOK at anything else, just-well, obviously you've got to look at everything else to find ESCAPE POD, but as soon as you've looked at something and it doesn't say ESCAPE POD, look at something else, look at the next thing. Alright? But don't touch anything else or look at any-"

"SHUT UP." He did. I took a deep breath. "Here, I'm going to plug you in. YOU look for the escape pod switch, so if something goes wrong, it's your fault." I fit him into the panel. He then turned on the lights so that we could see.

"Let there be light. That's, uh... God. I was quoting God." The floor started to turn. "Oh! Look at that. It's turning. Ominous. But probably fine. Long as it doesn't start moving up... Now, escape pod... escape pod..." The floor slowly started to rise. "It's... It's moving up. Okay! No, don't worry! Don't worry! I've got it I've got it I've got it! THIS should slow it down!" The platform started to move up at double the speed. "No. Makes it go faster." We were now back in GLaDOS' chamber. "Uh oh."

An announcer started speaking. "Powerup Sequence Initiated." I sighed for the thousandth time.

"Annnnnnndddd… Shit. Good job." Wheatley started to panic. I was too, but at least I didn't show it. Chell looked a slight bit worried.

""Okay don't panic! Allright? Stop panicking! I can still stop this. Ahh. Oh there's a password. It's fine. I'll just hack it. Not a problem... umm... A...A...A...A...A... Umm... A." A loud buzzer sounded out. Nope… Okay, um…" He continued to try and fail-hack his way in, but it obviously didn't work. I looked up at GLaDOS. She was fully repaired.

"Powerup Complete." GLaDOS focused her optic right on Chell.

"Oh… It's you." She then looked at me. I couldn't tell which one of us she hated more. "And you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	8. Captured

**Oh... Hi there.**

**So I'm not dead, and neither is this story. As I said before, I do not often abandon my stories, especially one that's this far in.**

**I hit a massive writer's block, and time went on quickly. Days turned into weeks, then months, and so on. I got caught up in some other things, like writing my other stories and Book. Add life things on to that, and you tend to forget about things. Either way, here it is. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Captured**

The AI examined me, head to toe. I hope I wasn't showing the fear that I felt. "It's been a long time… How have you two been? I've been really busy being dead. You know, after you MURDERED ME." Wheatley's optic widened.

"YOU WEREN'T LYING?!" I heard the sound of machinery moving above us, and looked up to see a mechanical grabber coming right towards me. My eyes widened, as I jumped to the side, somehow managing to keep a grip on the Oracle Turret. It missed me by an inch or two. "NO! Nononononono!" I turned around to see Chell and Wheatley being lifted in the air. It took GLaDOS lees than a second to realize she hadn't gotten me.

"Do you honestly think you can escape me? In my own chamber?" I heard more clicking from up above, and saw an absurd amount of grabbers aiming at me. My eyes widened again. They started lunging at me, one by one. I got up and started running for the door that led out of her chamber. I could hear the arms hit the ground behind me. "Stop Moving!" Fat chance, you homicidal computer. The door was closing quickly, and I thought I was going to make it. How could I be so naive? Do doubt thanks to Murphy's Law, I tripped over one of the overgrown tree roots sticking out of the ground. The Oracle Turret flew off my shoulders, and I fell right on my face. I struggled to get up, but it was futile. One of the arms wrapped around my waist, bringing me back over where Chell and Wheatley were suspended, struggling to escape. I glared angrily at the AI.

"We only killed you out of self-defense! You tried to BBQ us in a pit of fire! What other choice did we have?!" She rolled her eyes… or rather her optic.

"Look, we both did and said a lot of things that you're going to regret. But I think we should put our differences behind us. For science. You monsters." She used the claw that held Wheatley to toss him off into the distance.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" GLaDOS ignored his screaming. She started to move the two of us, until we were right over the incinerator doors.

"I will say, though, that since you went to all the trouble of waking me up, you must really, really love to test." As the two of us had gotten closer, we struggled to grab each other's hands, but we were just out of reach. "I love it too. There's just one small thing we need to take care of first." I gasped as she released us from the claws, sending us plummeting down into the incinerator shaft.

We both grabbed a hold of the other, trying to avoid smacking into any of the pipes on the way down. The boots we were wearing DO negate damage from falling, but that was on a mostly flat surface, not curved pipes. I nearly screamed as we flew through the spiked smashers, narrowly missing getting crushed. After a bit more dodging, we landed on a broken down metal platform. The impact made my knees a little wobbly, so I held on to Chell to regain my balance. GLaDOS took the opportunity to start talking again. "Here we are. The Incinerator Room. Be careful not to trip over any parts of me that didn't get completely burned when you threw them down here. The dual portal device should be around here somewhere. Once you find it, we can start testing. Just like old times." I sighed. I wanted to yell some kind of defiant remark at her, but it wouldn't really change the situation we're in. As I regained feeling in my legs, I looked at Chell. She seemed angry, but she took a deep breath, she started making her way across the large fiery pit that stood before us. I followed behind her, making sure to be careful. There were numerous shafts that lead right into the pit. Various objects slid down them, things like broken turrets and leftover garbage. I guess GLaDOS had already started to clean up. Just as we had made it across, I saw a Companion Cube slide down into the fire. The sight of it made me shiver a little bit, even though it probably shouldn't have. I shook the thought out of my head and continued on.

After a bit more walking, we found it. The Dual Portal Device, stuck under a mound of rubble and debris. "There it is." Chell walked over to it and tried to pull it out, but to no avail. "Hold on." The AI activated one of the panels that was on top of the gun, lifting the wreckage off of it just enough to grab it. "There. Good, you now have a Dual Portal Device. There should be a way back to the testing area up ahead." Chell turned to me, holding out the device. I shook my head.

"No, it's alright. You should keep it. You're much better at using it than I am." While I was decent with using the gun, my portaling skills weren't even on the same level as hers. She nodded, and looked up ahead, using it to create a path for us. We walked through the portal.

"Once testing starts, I'm required by protocol to keep interaction with you to a minimum. Luckily, we haven't started testing yet. This will be our only chance to talk." I smirked.

"Good. We won't have to listen to your annoying voice for much longer." I didn't get a response to my comment, but I wasn't really expecting one. We continued on, GLaDOS going on about things that I'd already heard the numerous times I've played through the game. As we finally made it back to the testing track, I cringed as I walked through the emancipation grid near the elevator. Unfortunately, GLaDOS had noticed the pain I felt walking through it.

"How odd. It seems that your body is having a strange interaction with the Emancipation Grid you just walked through. I'll have to lower the strength of the ones you will encounter in testing." Considering that she wants to make our lives a living hell at the moment, she'll probably up the strength of the future grids. Sighing, I walked into the small elevator with Chell, and the lift slowly descended, taking my hopes of escape with it.

* * *

**Well, I'm having a bit of trouble getting back into this, but hopefully updates should be coming out more often than every four months... -.-**

**Reviews are Appreciated.**


End file.
